Decisions,Decisions
by RogueRecruit
Summary: This is about Ivy being in a really bad place in her life, set after episode 12, SPOILERS ALERT if you have not watched up to ep 12
1. Chapter 1

Ivy Sullivan sat cross-legged on the grass outside the history room, her eyes were closed, Dixon could have spotted her a mile away, she always stood out, she was different, always wearing torn clothes and crazily cute hats. As soon as Dixon got closer he noticed she was much paler then usual and she had big black sleepless circles under her eyes .He saw that her hands were wrapped around each other, She was wearing many colourful bangles and bracelets. He sat down next to her quietly, not to startle her.

"Ivy?" He said hesitantly, her eyes opened slowly; he noticed that, sadly, there was no sparkle in her eyes, just dull and lifeless. She looked surprised to see him.

"Oh hey" She said lifelessly. This was killing Dixon inside, he knew she was going through shit and he hadn't made it better by breaking up with her and then not being there for her even as a friend.

"You okay?" He asked looking concerned.

"Just dandy thanks" She said sarcastically scowling at him.

"Your leg okay after the accident?" He asked ignoring her hostile tone.

"Its fine, just have to rest" She said looking down at her hands.

"Look Ivy, I'm really sorry, Can we just go back to being friends? Please? It's killing me to see you so down" He said quickly with meaning.

Ivy threw her hands up into the air and pushed back her hair, as she did so one of the thicker bangles she was wearing slipped further down her arm revealing at line of short red scratches.

"Look Dixon, I think it's better if I just stay away from you, I seem to be causing more problems then solving…" Dixon cut her off when he noticed the angry scratches on her arm.

"Ivy! What the hell?" He said angrily grabbing her wrist. Ivy paled.

"Nothing! Okay? It happened in that stupid surfing accident!" Ivy stood up abruptly and grabbed her bag quickly. Dixon was quick to follow.

"Bull shit!" He said loudly. She didn't turn.

"Ivy! Are things that bad" He said in a hushed tone.

"You have no idea…" Ivy stated simply.

"Then talk to me! Ivy, we used to friends! Please?" Dixon begged grabbing her shoulder and turning her around to face him.

"Okay? You want me to share! Well let me see…My mom slept with one of my

best friends , and then _I_ slept with him because my boyfriend broke up with me because he was to scared to tell me he might be HIV positive, and then my stranger dad only wanted to build up a relationship with me so he didn't have to pay for college for me because he already has a new amazing family!" She burst out angrily.

Dixon stood there shocked, he knew things were bad but never in his wildest dreams could he have imagined things to be _that_ bad.

"Ivy…I'm sorry, If I could rewind time and stop you from getting hurt then I would" He said looking her in the eyes.

"I have to go" She walked away from him, leaving him standing in the court yard.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Wait, are you sure that what you saw, that doesn't sound like Ivy" Annie said to Dixon whilst Annie was busy hanging out the laundry.

"Annie, I know what I saw" Said Dixon subdued.

"So, what are you going to do? You can't let her keep doing it, the school could find out and she would have to go to some shitty councillor 3 days a week" Annie said folding the laundry.

"I'm going to go talk to her…" Dixon said standing up and grabbing his keys from the desk.

"Wait! Dixon are you sure that's a good idea?" Called Annie, but Dixon had already left.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Dixon drove to Ivy house he could feel his stomach knotting with nerves.

He quickly drove up the drive and hopped out of his car. He ran to the door and knocked hard. Ivy's mother appeared at the door, looking tired and sad like Ivy.

"Oh hey Dixon" Laurel said quietly addressing him.

"Hey is Ivy home?" Said Dixon quickly.

"No I haven't seen her since this morning, to tell you the truth she hasn't talked to me since…"

"Well, do you know where she is?" Said Dixon filling in the awkward silence.

"She might be at the pier, she tends to go there when she want some alone time" Said Laurel.

"The pier? Okay thanks."

"Hey, honey if you find her, tell her that I hope one day we can get past all this" Said Laurel tears forming in her eyes.

"I'll pass the message along" Said Dixon awkwardly walking back to his car.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ivy sat on the edge on the pier, her legs dangling over the edge through the metal bars protecting her from falling in; her thoughts were a million miles away, she shivered slightly regretting not brining her jacket.

Ivy was going over the same thing again and again in her head…

Nobody loves me, I'm so alone, I've screwed everything up…

Suddenly an idea came to her, This idea scared her but the more she thought it the more she thought that this was the only solution.

She stood up shakily and climbed the metal bars. She stared down at the long drop beneath her and smiled.

This will work, no more pain or stupid families anymore…

She was just about to jump when she heard someone call her name, she turned slightly and saw Dixon sprinting down the deserted pier.

"Ivy, Don't jump!" He shouted desperately.

She shook her head and was amazed to feel tears trailing down her cheeks, this would be harder then she anticipated.

"You weren't there for, you promised me you would me be there for me always" She said sadly rembering the day he made that promise, they had both been on the beach and Ivy had been explaining that father wasn't there for her.

She broke off from the distant memory and stared at Dixon sadly.

"I'm here for you now Ivy…" Said Dixon, his voice was quiet and scared as if he knew that there nothing he could do.

"It too late Dix" Said Ivy with a slight smile.

"It's never to late" He said coming closer.

She gave one last look at Dixon and then let go off the bar, she simply let herself fall.

"No! Ivy!" She heard Dixon call, her Dixon…Her Dix…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ivy could here a beeping near her, for a minute she thought it might be an alarm clock and phone but the sound didn't seem to fit those idea's.

Her whole body felt heavy and sore. She tried to opened her eyes but she was to tired…

"Ivy?" A familiar voice said quietly, Her heart skipped a beat, It was Dixon.

"Ivy, I don't know If you can hear me or not, but here it goes… Ivy Sullivan, I love you with all my heart, we've both made stupid mistakes ,Mine was not being their for you when you really needed… If you die I'll never be able to forgive myself…or heal the hole in my heart that you've left" He said.

Ivy opened her eyes slowly at Dixon's speech. She was surprised by the brightness and the whiteness of this room. All of a sudden it hit here, she knew exactly where she was… she had been at the pier and she had jumped, Dixon must have jumped in after her and taken her to the hospital.

"Ivy!" Dixon shouted, her eyes focused on him, he was covering in cuts and bruises…probably from the rocks he had to swim through.

"Dixon?" She said, her voice was rough and quiet.

"Thank god your okay! I've been going out of my mind worrying about you" He said all in a rush, like he couldn't make the words come out fast enough. This made Ivy laugh. Dixon smiled and Ivy knew everything would be okay again, eventually.

A nurse walked and Ivy sat at slightly, the white hospital room was covered in surfing things and flowers. She was amazed.

"Ah good your up, well I must say that must be a relief to this young man" the nurse said looking at Dixon and Ivy "This young man hasn't left your side since he brought you in after your fall" She said bustling around the rooms checking Ivy's vitals.

"Everything looks good, I'll inform your mother and father" She said to Ivy.

When she left Ivy burst out.

"Whoa! My parents are here? Together? What's with all the stuff! Explain everything" She said quickly.

"Slow down" Said Dixon with a laugh " After I got you out of the water I called the ambulance, I thought you were dead…" His mood had turned sombre as he remembered "I told the hospital that you fell off the pier, The hospital called our parents and they both came, they were so worried, everyone was…" He said quietly.

"How long have I been out?" Ivy asked.

"2 days." Dixon said.

"And the stuff?" Ivy continued.

"From all your friends, Naomi, Annie, Silver and even Adrianna sent you a signed pictured of a famous surfer" He said laughing at her amazed expression.

"And Oscar?" She asked not really wanting to know the answer.

"Heartbroken of course" He said with a chuckle.

"Does everyone else know that…this wasn't an accident?" Ivy asked quietly.

He nodded "Your parents don't know, but your friends do, It didn't take a genius to work out. You + Depression = suicide." He said sadly.

"So where does this leave us?" She said looking at Dixon, she took his hand and held it tight, never wanting to let go.

"It leaves me loving you for ever and ever, but I don't know how you feel?" He said.

"Don't make me say it!" She said, feeling awkward.

"Please?" Said Dixon batting his eyelashes in attempt at being funny.

She laughed slightly.

"Dixon, I love you, always have always will" She said kissing him on the lips. "Happy now?" She asked trying to look mad.

"Very" He said smiling.

The end.


End file.
